Reencuentro
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Paso uno, seguir la pista de Torso. Paso dos, buscar al principal sospechoso. Paso tres, dejar de acosar a la camarera con cabello lindo. [Completo] [Spoilers TG:re] [Touken] [Tousen]


**Antes que empiecen a leer una pequeña aclaración xd Comencé a escribir esto como hace dos meses, pero por la universidad lo dejaba cada vez que lo habría :c así que está situado más o menos en el cap 4 de TG:re pero los demás sucesos no pasaron, ya saben esas grandes revelaciones que no diré, porque serían spoilers gigantes y no soy tan cruel como para decirlo xd Bueno sin más ****_¡a leer!_**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece o habría hecho el capítulo 9 de TG:re más largo T_T **

* * *

><p>La primera vez que la vio, seguía al sospechoso de ser Torso.<p>

El señor era relativamente joven, posiblemente en sus treinta. Tenía una mirada levemente calculadora que observa detenidamente a todos a su alrededor, como si estuvieran vigilándolo. Técnicamente era cierto, pero lo que llamó la atención de Haise no eran esas peculiaridades, sino su presencia en los lugares de las víctimas que dejaba Torso. Su apariencia tampoco ayudaba. Caminaba con un chaleco largo que necesitaba urgentemente una lavada. Pretendía que solo caminaba por el lugar, pero barría con la mirada a los investigadores. Midiéndolos.

En un mundo lleno de ghouls las personas podían ser muy paranoicas. Sin embargo, Torso ya tenía demasiadas víctimas. Haise no podía permitirse pasar desapercibida ninguna pista. Era el mentor de los quinckes después de todo, en el recaían muchas responsabilidades, como la que Akira había dejado en claro con los oficiales al decir que lo encontrarían en un mes.

Oh claro, tan fácil como hacer sonreír a Urie.

Persiguió al señor hasta el anochecer. Lo que no era sencillo, caminaba demasiado rápido y a veces sentía que lo perdía por las vueltas que daba alrededor de edificios medio abandonados. Tuvo que apagar su teléfono por miedo a que pudiera ser distraído o descubierto. Rezó para que Akira o Mutsuki no lo llamaran en su ausencia. Akira era _aterradora_ cuando la dejaban en espera.

Los pies de Haise dolían cuando su sospechoso se dirigió a un parque casi vacío y sin vigilancia, caminando hacia una señora con tres niños jugando. Su cuerpo se tensó preparándose para una posible batalla. Algo en él se calmó, su día no había sido desperdiciado en vano. Se libraría del posible golpe que Akira le daría y al fin tendrían un caso menos entre las manos. Sin embargo, todas sus ilusiones se quebrantaron cuando un niño con la cara cubierta de caramelo corría hasta su sospechoso gritando _''¡papi, papi!''_.

Tendría el menos unos seis y se veía tan feliz con la ingenuidad que caracterizaba a los de su edad que Haise no pudo evitar ablandarse. Akira se lo había recalcado muchas veces, pero no podía evitarlo. Ver cosas así en un mundo tan cruel como el de los ghouls le hacía aflojar sus defensas.

- ¿Dónde está mami? – le preguntó a su hijo.

- Fue a la pastelería de la esquina – soltó alegre – ¡estoy buscando lombrices con mis amigos! – Decía con el pecho en alto – aunque la mamá de Ren salta espantada cada vez que encontramos uno.

Su padre sonreía y le revolvía el cabello, saludando a la madre que cuidaba de su hijo y diciéndole que se despidiera de sus amigos para buscar a su madre.

Haise suspiró, derrotado. _Fracaso_. Lo único que consiguió después de horas de seguimiento. Podía visualizar perfectamente el rostro de Urie, los ojos aburridos e insultando al que lo puso a él como su superior. Se masajeó levemente el estómago, seguramente Akira le daría otro de sus ''Combo Mado'' por no haber consultado con ella primero.

Pero algo le decía que los siguiera, que tuviera un hijo no significaba que no fuera ghoul. El niño podría ser fácilmente adoptado… aunque tuvieran un gran parecido. Haise ignoró eso y los siguió durante una cuadra más mientras su posible-no sospechoso sonreía y asentía a todo lo que su hijo le decía.

- ¡Mami! – Gritaba corriendo el niño – ¡nunca imaginaras cuantos gusanos encontramos!

La señora tenía una sonrisa tan calmada al ver a su hijo y esposo, que Haise sintió que veía un cuadro. Ese donde la familia vive feliz y están tan absortos del mundo que solo se fijan en su felicidad. Un sentimiento de vacio le llenó el pecho, era uno de esos cuadros en que no importaba que tan duro lo intentaras, nunca entrarías. Frunció el ceño, no entendía el sentimiento de envidia que surgía en él.

Su padre, Arima siempre fue bueno, no era el más conversador, pero lo apoyaba. Además, Akira era una hermana para él. No necesitaba más familia que ellos.

¿Por qué el sentimiento de envidia seguía creciendo en su pecho?

- Compre tu postre favorito querido – le comentaba su esposa mientras cogía sus compras.

- ¿Chocolate con fresas? – decía esperanzando, mostrando a pesar de su seriedad una cara tan sonriente como su hijo.

Haise se sentó en una silla, claramente derrotado. Akira probablemente le diera un doble ''Combo Mado'' Quizás se lo merecía por estar de espía sin lograr encontrar pistas. Y claro, sin informar a nadie que se iba.

No había sido su intención, para nada. Pero cuando su escuadrón apenas le prestaba atención, más los constantes miradas de los demás investigadores por ser un quincke. Ciertamente, no era algo que podía ignorarse fácilmente, más cuando todos se alejaban como si estuviera a punto de pararse en una de las conferencias a gritar_: ''Sí soy un ghoul, los comeré a todos y me reiré macabramente mientras lo hago''_

Dudaba que alguien pudiera hacer eso, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Los ghouls eran considerados animales, un espécimen que no debería de existir. Era de esperarse las reacciones de los demás a su alrededor cuando lo veían caminar. Si ser un quincke no era fácil, no podía ni imaginarse lo que debían de pasar los ghouls. Al instante se regañó por pensar en ellos como personas, debía aprender a ser alguien de mente calculadora y fría, sin sentimientos de por medio.

Como su padre, Arima.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Pensar en él siendo igual que su padre le daba vértigo. No podía llegar a imaginarse tan serio como una roca. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando su ahora no sospechoso empezaba a mirarlo. Haise prendió todas sus alarmas. Pidió una orden y abrió el libro de bolsillo que llevaba consigo.

El señor lo miraba desde su mesa y Haise pudo sentir el aura espesa que flotaba entre ellos. Incluso la camarera al llegar con su orden la dejo en su mesa tan rápida como pudo y salió presintiendo una pelea. No fue hasta que el empezó a comer su pastel que la esposa del señor soltó un grito frustrado asustando tanto a Haise como a su esposo, levantándose y yendo a paso decidido hacia donde él se encontraba.

- ¿A qué sabe? – preguntó mirándolo con seriedad

-¿Perdón?

- ¿A qué sabe? – insistió mirándolo con tanta intensidad que él no tuvo tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

- Dulce, pero la leche le da un sabor un poco amargo. Lo que es extraño porque no se supone que sepa así – antes que pudiera razonar lo que decía la señora tomó la cuchara de Haise y probó su pastel.

- ¡Hey! – gritó aturdido. Se estaba comiendo su pastel. El pensaba comerlo realmente, no era algo para molestarse, además debería de estar pensando en cosas más importantes, como que el señor se paraba y caminaba dando zancadas hacía él. Pero Haise no podía evitarlo, era _su_ pastel.

- Lo siento – le dijo la señora – pero mi esposo es un paranoico y creía que usted era un ghoul.

- Aun puede serlo – le dijo a su esposa, observando a Haise – pudo inventar ese sabor.

La señora ignoró a su esposo y comenzó a charlar con un perturbado Haise.

- En serio discúlpenos, pero la semana pasada fui perseguida y mi esposo se lo ha pasado siguiéndole la pista.

Haise suspiró, dándoles una sonrisa. Sin duda todo era tan bizarro que deseaba golpearse el mismo. ¿Por qué el mundo le hacía tener esperanzas en algo completamente diferente de lo que deseaba? Cuando abrió la boca para hablar y les mostró su insignia de investigador, el señor – que al parecer tenía de apellido Higurashi – dio tantas reverencias y disculpas que Haise no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Después de varias disculpas y risas nerviosas de Haise, la señora Higurashi quien tenía un porte suave tuvo que aceptar – por más que intentó persuadirla de no hacerlo – comer con ellos. Al ser un quincke de más altos niveles de RC la comida sabía mal, no horrible, pero difícil de consumir. Fue un golpe de suerte que recordara a Mutsuki hablar sobre ese pastel días antes. Pero no estaba en posición de asustarlos y a pesar del sabor, se comió todo lo que le compraban con una sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos ir por café? – le pregunto el niño a la señora Higurashi.

- Sabes que no puedes beber café querido – le reprendió.

- ¡Pero papi me dejó tomar el otro día!

- ¡Solo un sorbo! – se defendió él. La señora suspiró como si tuviera dos hijos y no uno.

- ¿No quieres un café Sasaki-san? Al frente preparan unos exquisitos – viendo que él estaba por negar se apresuró – será lo último que te daremos en serio, ya vi que estas bastante lleno.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ven con nosotros! – Dijo el niño emocionado de tener por más tiempo a un investigador – ¡Puedes convencer a mi mamá de darme café!

Era tan duro decirle que no a un niño. Quizás debía de adoptar la expresión de Urie para alejar a la gente… o la de su padre, eso haría huir a cualquiera. A pesar de que no quería ir, ese sentimiento de vacío aun seguía en su pecho. Deseaba ver por más tiempo lo que era una verdadera familia, una con un padre y una madre discutiendo cosas banales como la comida que cenarían al día siguiente o los estudios de su hijo. No cosas como planear estrategias para capturar o asesinar al enemigo. Sin darse cuenta Haise asintió con más entusiasmo del que debería y se encontró a sí mismo yendo con la joven familia.

Ya era de noche cuando encendió su teléfono, tenía al menos seis llamadas de Mutsuki y un mensaje de Akira diciéndole que lo destrozaría si no volvía antes de las diez con una buena explicación. Se estremeció, dándole una sonrisa a la señora Higurashi, los acompañó hasta la cafetería de enfrente y se sorprendió de lo vacía que estaba.

Apenas se podía visualizar personas y todas parecían amargadas con sus vidas. El lugar era en realidad bastante lindo. Sus paredes estaban bastante limpias y las puertas barnizadas, había dos grandes ventanales al frente de la tienda. Dos mesas se posaban afuera del lugar rodeadas de plantas y flores bien cuidadas.

- ¿Qué tiene este lugar? – preguntó al señor Higurashi.

- A estas horas solo vienen trabajadores de la construcción – respondió sin darle importancia.

- ¿Cuál construcción?

- ¿Cómo que cuál? – Al ver que no entendía le frunció el ceño – ¿no vivías aquí hacer tres años?

- No… - que no era exactamente una mentira. Siempre vivió fuera del país, pero tenía vagos recuerdos de cómo llegó a Japón. Después de su operación para ser quincke muchas cosas se habían borrado de su cabeza. Entre ellas la fecha exacta en la que entró a Japón.

- Bueno fue una masacre – dijo mirando a todos lados, su paranoia volviendo – Al parecer en la cafetería que está a cinco cuadras vivían ghouls y muchos investigadores murieron en ese ataque. Fue realmente horrible, todo el lugar quedó completamente destruido. Y a pesar de que la batalla había terminado, algunos ghouls aparecían de la nada y hacían difícil trabajar en esa zona. Las casas que estaban vecinas fueron abandonadas y solo hace unos meses se empezó a volver a construir ahí, se dice que hay un ghoul atormentando a los trabajadores, pero no se ha confirmado – volteó a ver a su esposa e hijo – muchas cafeterías cerraron después de eso, esta es la única abierta a kilómetros y la gente se siente intimidad de entrar.

- ¿Qué sucedió con la cafetería? – preguntó Haise.

- La están terminando de demoler. Creo que harán un parque o algo. Pero ya no se quiere volver a construir edificios ahí.

Haise se quedó callado un momento. Sabía de ese ataque, muchos investigadores aun sufrían las pérdidas de sus compañeros. Akira nunca quiso hablar de ellos y a él se le mantenía desinformado sobre detalles de la batalla. No podía evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta, pensó en el sufrimiento que todos tuvieron que pasar. Humanos… y ghouls.

- ¿Sasaki-san está bien?

- Sí, solo necesito un minuto – de repente se sentía un poco mareado – estaré esperándolos afuera.

Era noche de luna y el cielo estaba despejado. No había muchas personas transitando, el aire que se olía era fresco, las calles bastante calmadas, pero no silenciosas. Se podía escuchar el pequeño murmullo de algunas personas hablando amenamente. Era una noche perfecta, Haise podría sentarse en una de las mesas que estaban afuera de la cafetería con su libro de bolsillo y leer apaciblemente.

Cosa que él no podía hacer por sus mareos.

No estaba seguro si lo que quería hacer era desmayarse ó vomitar. Un poco de ambas, quizás solo la cabeza le daba vueltas por la comida que le dieron. De cualquier forma, no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando miró por el ventanal.

_¿Me desmaye? _

No, estaba bastante despierto. Podía sentir el frío de la noche colarse por su abrigo y darle cosquillas en la espalda. El olor a café y pasteles se combinaban juntos en el aire llegando hasta su nariz y dejándolo más mareado aún. Comenzó a inhalar por la boca cuando sintió que no respiraba.

Una chica que salía de la tras tienda atendía a los Higurashi, su cabello era corto con tonalidades de azul y morado. Moldeaba su rostro que formaba sonrisas para el hijo de los señores, a pesar de que parecía no querer hacerlo, se veían genuinas. Sus ojos enmarcaban una tristeza oculta que no era acorde con alguien de su edad. Su uniforme se le ceñía al cuerpo, pero no de una forma vulgar. Sino que la hacía lucir elegante mientras se volteaba sin dar pasos tambaleantes como su compañera y se dirigía a preparar su orden.

Una punzada que le causó dolor, martillo en su cabeza y casi se dobla por el zumbido que le provocaba. Apenas respiraba, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no entendía por qué. La comida no pudo haberle chocado tanto y la chica… ella no era especial. No la conocía y aunque admitía que era linda eso no explicaba por qué se sentía tan débil.

Necesitaba irse. Su cerebro lo alertaba de alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera. De ese lugar que lucía tan calmado, pero a solo unas pocas cuadras se dio una gran matanza hace tres años. Vio a la muchacha y procuró que ella no lo hiciera. Respirar le dolía, tenía que alejarse de ella.

- ¿Onii-chan? – preguntó el niño. Haise casi da un salto. El hijo de los Higurashi había salido de la nada y que lo llamara así lo hacía sentirse raro – ¿Mamá está preocupada, te sientes bien?

- S-sí – dijo formando una sonrisa temblorosa – pero me surgió algo importante y debo irme rápido, por favor despídeme de tus padres y diles gracias por haberme invitado a comer con ustedes – el niño se veía triste, pero le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Haise se preguntó que le daban de comer.

Se tambaleó fuera del distrito. Sus piernas le empezaron a pesar a mitad del camino y cuando llego a su departamento intentó entrar lo más silencioso posible, pero encontró que Akira y su escuadrón estaban sentados alrededor de su cocina discutiendo.

- ¡Debemos buscarlo! Es raro que salga sin decir avisar y no responde su teléfono – decía asustado Mutsuki.

- No es un bebé – le contestó Urie a quién no le importaba lo que podría pasarle a su mentor.

Akira dijo algo que no escucho e hizo a Urie enojarse con Mutsuki. Este intentó defenderse cuando Shirazu intervino haciendo que Urie lo golpeara. Haise intentaba hablar, pero la boca le pesaba y le era difícil mantener de pie. Estaba pensando seriamente en tirar algo al suelo para llamar la atención de todos cuando Saiko habló.

- Ah, chicos – dijo deteniendo la discusión – Haise está ahí.

Diez pares de ojos lo observaban si decir nada. Se empezó a sentir nervioso.

- Yo…

- Son más de la diez – le dijo Akira acercándose hasta él. No tuvo tiempo para hablar, ella lo golpeó en el estómago tan fuerte como la primera vez. Solo que aquella vez, el podía resistirlo. Ahora, en su condición, apenas sintió el piso cuando cayó como un muñeco con el aire escapándose de sus pulmones.

- Lo mataste.

¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Urie? ¿Saiko? No lo supo, pero se dejó ir en la inconsciencia mientras sus ojos se cerraban y solo podía ver obscuridad.

* * *

><p>Las semanas después de eso se podían definir en una sola palabra.<p>

Extraño.

Sí, todo era total y completamente extraño.

En primera, había descubierto una nueva faceta de Akira. Estaba al pendiente suyo casi a diario, lo que empezó a ser incomodo al pasar los días. Ella había estado tan preocupada – o con culpa – por la condición de Haise que lo cuidaba a diario. No dejaba que se sobreexpusiera o que trabajara mucho. Le dejo el cargo a Urie temporalmente – aunque este pareciera feliz con estar así más tiempo – y Mutsuki junto con ella lo seguían casi a todos lados. Él tenía miedo de que ella en cualquier momento saltara encima de alguien que empezara a presionarlo mucho.

Haise sabía que ella perdió a personas importantes hace mucho tiempo y por esa razón él no era capaz de quejarse cada vez que ella preguntaba por su salud. Aunque debía admitir que era un poco divertido cuando cambiaba su expresión de preocupada a una te-pateare-el-trasero en cuestión de segundos.

Lo segundo – y que lo tenía con una chispa de preocupación – era el constante recordatorio de que estaba olvidando algo. Solo que no sabía si era importante o debía dejarlo pasar. Empezó desde un día después de su desmayo en el hospital del CCG al lado de un Mutsuki nervioso y un doctor intrigado.

_Hay algo que debo hacer._

Bueno sí, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Al principio lo ignoró, sus constantes sensaciones y recordatorios mentales, que si bien no eran muy grandes, persistían en él como una plaga y no podía quitársela de encima no importaba el tiempo que se tomara en eliminarla.

Y la tercera, que era muy, muy preocupante, era darse cuenta el grado de acosador que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

En un comienzo, apenas y sabía lo que hacía. Sus pies caminaban inconscientemente hasta la pastelería y se sentaba al frente de la ventana para espiar a la camarera de ojos violetas. _Solo voy a ver si me sucede lo mismo que la otra vez, _se dijo la primera vez que fue. Pero no sentía nada. Las pulsaciones y mareos en su cabeza no estaban y mientras más la veía más se convencía que no tenía nada en especial.

O al menos eso creía al principio.

Haise continuaba yendo a la pastelería, – para saber si esa chica tenía algo que pudiera relacionarse con él, claro está – ocultándose detrás de un libro cuando ella salía a las mesas de afuera de la cafetería a atender a adolescentes molestos o señores de edad que le sonreían más de lo que debería hacer alguien de esa edad. La seguía cuando se iba muy de noche y esperaba hasta que tomara un bus seguro lleno de gente antes de irse. Pasaba cada cierto tiempo por el local solo para verla de cerca e intentaba hacerlo desapercibidamente.

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo Haise se encontraba yendo casi a diario gastando todo su dinero en postres que odiaba y sentándose a lado de la ventana solo para verla y maldecía su suerte por no poder sacar los binoculares que tenía guardados. Probablemente si lo hiciera la dueña lo vería de forma más extraña de lo que ya hacía. Seguramente creía que era un tipo de demente.

En cierta parte lo era, pero decidió que lo mejor era ser honesto consigo mismo, cosa que intentaba hacer siempre que podía y aceptó que mirarla le gustaba. Era ella la que empezó todo en él, pero también era ella quién hacía que todo se esfumara. Ninguna sensación alarmante se apoderaba de su pecho y así estaba bien.

Claro, ella era interesante de por sí. Las sonrisas que regalaba a los colegiales eran bastante forzadas y cada vez que un anciano le sonreía mucho o intentaba hacer que ella volviera para atenderlo un pequeño cejo se formaba en su frente y a pesar de que intentaba hablarle cortésmente parecía que solo quería chasquear la boca, golpear a todos mientras los mandaba a la mierda. Eso debería asustarlo, pero contrariamente de lo que alguien más pensaría él lo veía divertido.

- ¿Hay un ghoul cerca?

Haise se sobresaltó tanto que la camarera tiró todos los pasteles.

- Señor Higurashi – dijo sobresaltado

- Hola muchacho – este se acomodó en la silla frente a Haise y levanto una ceja al ver los tres platos de pastel medio vacios – entonces – comenzó después de ver que nadie los escuchaba – o hay un ghoul encubierto ahí afuera o a ti solo te gusta holgazanear.

- Odio holgazanear, créame. Solo estoy descansando – respondió con una sonrisa tambaleante.

- ¿En serio? – Su voz destilaba incredulidad – ¿por eso vienes aquí casi a diario a comer pasteles y ver por esa ventana?

- … ¿Cómo sabe que vengo casi a diario? – preguntó un poco asustado, quizás él no era el único acosador.

- Es mi pastelería favorita – dijo sencillamente – vine aquí hace tres días y tú estabas en esta misma mesa bastante concentrado ahí afuera – levantó una mano antes de que Haise pudiera hablar – además vine la semana pasada dos veces y seguías en la misma posición. Aunque parece que te decidiste por comprar comida para que la dueña no sospechara de ti, inteligente.

Se sentía un poco mareado. Ciertamente lo que describía el señor Higurashi era algo que un detective haría, pero él, bueno él solo estaba espiando a una chica porque le daba miedo ir a hablarle. Poco profesional en muchas formas.

_Y anormal, no te olvides de eso._

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el señor claramente impaciente por saber más.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿A quién sigues, es una misión secreta? ¿Necesito sacar a mi familia del país?

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no. Yo estoy… yo uhm, digamos que voy por mi cuenta - ¿cómo hacer para que no sonara extraño? – solo estoy haciendo cosas para mí mismo, nada de trabajo.

Al señor Higurashi le tomó menos de un minuto en hablar.

- ¿Espías a una chica verdad?

Sus ojos y boca se agrandaron tanto que estuvo feliz de no haber pedido nada para tomar o lo habría escupido.

- ¿Cómo…?... ¿así conoció a su esposa verdad? – dijo atando cabos.

El señor rió suavemente como si fuera una viejo contando anécdotas de vidas pasadas.

- Oh sí, ella era tan linda que no me pude resistir a verla a diario. Eventualmente se dio cuenta.

- ¿Y ella lo aceptó?

- Claro que no, me golpeo y llamó a la policía. Intente disculparme un montón de veces, pero ella siempre me rechazaba, con el tiempo empezamos a hablar y bueno henos aquí.

Haise le sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo, era una historia bonita, pero él no quería más golpes, ni ser llevado ante autoridades. Eso era lo último que se podía agregar a su lista.

- Mi punto es – empezó el señor Higurashi después de un silencio incómodo – que si te gusta tanto como para espiarla, sería mejor que vayas y le hables ¿no crees? Además, si vienes aquí por el resto de tus días solo para sentarte aquí y mirarla a lo lejos la dueña se asustará y como es buena amiga mía, yo vendré a golpearte – alzó sus brazos es una pequeña demostración.

- No, no – respondió Haise con las manos levantadas en son de paz – seguiré su consejo, la invitaré a salir.

- ¡No puedes invitarla a salir! – exclamó con fuerza.

Haise estaba perplejo.

-¿eh?

- ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Irás hasta la cafetería, entrarás y le pedirás salir? ¡Ella ni te conoce! ¡Sabrá que la espiabas¡ ¿sabes qué pasa cuando una chica se entera que la espían? ¡Enloquece! ¿Quieres que el amor de tu vida crea que eres un psicópata?

- N-No creo que sea el amor de mi vida – la conversación empezaba a marearlo y sentía que estaban perdiendo la ilación de las cosas.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Acaso acosas a cada chica que te gusta? Obviamente no… a menos que lo hagas, como tu amigo debo decirte que tienes un problema.

- ¡No lo hago! – O al menos eso creía, no recordaba haber salido con alguna chica antes y Akira no contaba. Inhaló fuertemente intentando calmarse, su pulso se había disparado a mil por hora cuando admitió que le pediría salir a la chica de cabello lindo. Se preguntaba cómo sería su reacción cuando él la invitara hasta que no había pensado llegó a su cabeza – ¿Que si, ella tiene novio?

- Detalles – dijo calmadamente – Eres un investigador ghoul ¿quién compite con eso?

Tenía un punto. Pero aun así se sentía inseguro de si hablarle o no. Comenzaba a tener vértigo y era un muy diferente al que sintió la primera vez que la vio. Su cuerpo se anticipaba a lo que podía suceder y los nervios lo atacaban y se enrollaban en su cuerpo como una serpiente. ¿Y si le decía que no? ¿Y si ser un investigador la asustaba?... ¿Y si le gustaban las mujeres? Se estremeció. _No pienses eso Haise_, prefería olvidar ese pensamiento.

- Todo irá bien – le convenció el señor Higurashi con una sonrisa – Pero primero debes dejar que ella te vea un tiempo. Empieza por ir a la cafetería un par de veces y cuando se acostumbre a tu presencia ¡bam! – Dijo haciendo un gesto de explosión con su mano – te lanzas con todo lo que tienes.

Haise soltó una risa y puso su celular en modo silencioso. Su plática con el señor Higurashi quizá tomaría un tiempo.

* * *

><p>Su plática con el señor Higurashi <em>tomó<em> mucho tiempo.

Cuando se levantaron de sus asientos, las piernas se le sentían acalambradas y la bonita tarde se había convertido en una noche nublosa. Había tenido que apagar su celular – no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Mutsuki para que no se volvieran a alarmar – después que el señor Higurashi saliera con un montón de planes para que la chica de ojos azules se encontrara con él ''casualmente'' o una forma de pedir una cita sin que ella pudiera decir que no. Admitía que ciertas cosas eran muy inteligentes y románticas, pero otras eran, raras.

Por ejemplo, él no saltaría por una ventana con flores en los brazos para pedirle una cita o fingiría una enfermedad terminal si ella se negaba. Se preguntaba como su esposa logró evadirlo tanto tiempo. Le asustaba incluso cual fue el método final que uso para que ella lo aceptara, cosa que el señor Higurashi se negó a decir con una sonrisa divertida _''Eres muy joven para eso''._

Mataba ghouls ¿Qué cosa sería tan impresionante para que no pudiera hacerla a los 21?

Mejor era no saberlo.

- Bueno muchacho – hizo un asentimiento en forma de despedida – ya es tarde para hacer el plan de me persiguen diez delincuentes, pero aun puedes…

- Quizás solo podría ir por una taza de café – dijo viendo la cafetería. Al ver su rostro se apresuró – Y mañana haría la de los delincuentes.

- Un tanto sencillo, pero supongo que funcionara – levantó su brazo en forma de despedida y empezó a caminar con sus bolsas llena de pasteles – ya me dirás como te resultó todo muchacho.

Haise levantó su brazo y se despidió hasta que lo perdió de vista. Después miró la cafetería con su corazón retumbando y camino hasta allí.

Desde el momento en que ingresó supo que algo andaba mal. El aire dentro se sentía un poco denso y la campanilla retumbó por todo el lugar cuando abrió la puerta. Las pocas personas que estaban dentro lo miraron con ojos suspicaces y volvieron a sus asuntos sin dejar de tensionarse. O él había dejado que su kagune se saliera sin darse cuenta o alguien estaba por atacar. En ambos casos, la respuesta era completamente mala.

- Buenas noches – dijo una camarera nerviosamente cuando él se sentó al final de la barra – estamos por cerrar, uhm ¿le preparo algo para llevar?

- No es tan tarde, ¿por qué cierran tan temprano?

La chica se puso pálida, como si la estuvieran interrogando. Haise entrecerró un poco los ojos.

- ¿Está todo bien? Soy investigador, si sabe de algo que pudiera ayudar…

- Oh dios ¿lo es? – ella se veía completamente aliviada y tuvo que alejarse al ver que ella parecía querer lanzarse a abrazarlo. – Todos están muy tensos porque aun no mandan investigadores. ¿Conoce el café de unas cuadras más abajo? Se suponía que hoy terminaban de demolerlo, pero algo paso y un trabajador salió herido – la chica hablaba tan rápido que se le hacía un poco difícil hablarle – dice que lo mordieron, pero no se ve como una mordida, aunque no lo he visto personalmente. Y su jefe aun los obliga a trabajar y ¿Qué si el ghoul está por ahí y ataca esta cafetería? El jefe no está y además va a llover y…

- Esta bien – dijo posando una de sus manos en su hombro – iré a investigar, lo mejor sería que cierres de inmediato y trates de ir a casa acompañada con una de tus compañeras.

La chica parecía a punto de llorar.

- No puedo hacer eso, mi única compañera salió hace unas horas a comprar el café que faltaba y después me enteré de las conmociones y ella aun no vuelve y yo no podía dejar el lugar solo y…

Dejo de escuchar a la chica, cuando escucho que _ella_ se había ido hace horas. Dejo el lugar lo más rápido que pudo no sin antes coger el paraguas de la chica con un ''te lo devuelvo después''. Fue una pérdida de tiempo, porque al salir del lugar lo único que pudo hacer era correr. A lo lejos podía ver las luces de las patrullas. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego y no verlo?

Lo que comenzó como una llovizna se convirtió en lo que parecía un diluvio, se le hacía difícil correr sin no chocar ningún peón que aparecía para curiosear. Mientras más rápido corría su pecho se achicaba más con temor ¿Si le paso algo? El no estuvo ahí para protegerla. Sentía ganas de golpearse por ser tan estúpido. Sería su culpa si ella… si a ella le sucedía algo no podría soportarlo.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo ferviente que se sentía al pensar en ella. Se mantenía pensando que era un simple gusto, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma cuando la veía. Su mente se le llenaba de pensamiento cada vez que la imaginaba y ahora que podía estar en peligro su cabeza era un remolino de escenarios.

No fue hasta que estuvo a solo unos pasos que le llegó un pensamiento, una bastante lejano y que hasta ese momento no había calculado.

¿Era ella una ghoul?

No la había visto comer en todo el tiempo que la espiaba y estaba seguro que la vio arrugar el ceño cuando su compañera le ofrecía una hamburguesa. A ella podría solo no gustarle, pero eran solo escusas inútiles. Por lo que sabía un ghoul ocasionaba disturbios hace mucho y cuando ella había dejado la cafetería los disturbios empezaron. Quizás su plan si era comprar café, pero termino yendo a esa cafetería destrozada para impedir su completa destrucción. Podía estar sobre analizando la situación, pero su instinto se lo decía, no se equivocaba.

Debía dar media vuelta, dejar que las autoridades llamaran a un investigador desocupado y olvidar la situación, pero sus piernas no se detuvieron. Siguió corriendo con todas las fuerzas que pudo sin importarle si ella era o no un ghoul. No le importaba quién era, solo… la quería a salvo y feliz, sin esa tristeza que siempre la acompañaba.

Cuando llegó estaba completamente empapado. Habían más personas cuchicheando que policías, se quitó el chaleco y se escabulló como cualquier otro civil buscando a la chica _¿Dónde estás? _Respiraba cada vez más rápido cuando el tiempo se hacía más largo._ Por favor que este bien. _

Pero había mucha gente de ese lado, nunca la encontraría. Podía haberse ido y él solamente se preocupaba por nada. Sin embargo, sabía que ella estaba ahí, solo que no sabía dónde.

_La trastienda._

Las construcciones siempre comenzaban de adelante hacia atrás* si faltaba demoler algo debía ser eso. Corrió haciéndose paso entre la gente y librándose de los policías hasta llegar a su destino. Cuando llegó todo estaba como se imaginaba. Las casas deshabitadas le daban a la demolición un aire melancólico, pero más lo hacía la única chica que estaba parada enfrente de los escombros del lugar mirando a un pequeño letrero levemente chamuscado y sucio por los días. _Anteiku_. Su garganta se le cerró, una gran nostalgia y tristeza que no sentía hace mucho se aferró a él. Y se asustó al no distinguir si la pena era por la chica, por el lugar o por ambos.

Touka no estaba segura de lo que hacía cuando salió corriendo de su área de trabajo de forma tan abrupta. Ella solo sabía que a pesar de sus esfuerzos todo había sido inútil y al final ellos destruirían completamente Anteiku.

Lo había intentado de forma tan dura. Hacer cosas inútiles como espantar gente y robar ciertas cosas para retrasar lo inevitable, pero ya era imposible. Tenía suerte que el Aoigiri fuera la principal prioridad del CCG o ya estaría capturada. Desde que Ayato comió su kagune** ella se había vuelto inútil, aunque se había regenerado ya no podía pelear como antes. Era indefensa y no podía proteger el lugar en que había vivido tantos años. Morder a uno de los trabajadores fue solo un impulso de cólera que no pudo corregir cuando ya había pasado. Por ese error ellos no tardarían llamar a investigadores y demolerían el lugar lo más rápido posible.

En ese momento, mirando el pequeño letrero que había puesto el jefe hace mucho, la tristeza e impotencia que sintió cuando no fue a ayudarlos en la batalla hace tres años volvió. Sus ojos derramaron las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo al ver el lugar que ella llamó hogar durante tanto tiempo. Lloró por el lugar que había perdido y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes cuando pensaba en sus amigos, a los que no había visto en años.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, pero si sintió cuando la lluvia dejo de caer encima suyo. Alguien había puesto un paraguas sobre ella.

- Vas a coger un resfriado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y giro su cabeza al instante que escucho esa voz.

- Kane… - su boca se detuvo. Sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre que se parecía a alguien que ella había conocido hace mucho tiempo, pero solo eso. Su cabello era parcialmente negro y sus ojos no aguardaban ese dolor que tanto lo caracterizaba, más bien había una chispa de alegría y felicidad que no pensó llegaría a ver en él – ¿Quién… quién eres?

El chico abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Solo se le quedo mirando y ella hizo lo mismo. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo el mantuvo su brazo en alto protegiéndola de esta y ella se mantuvo así, mirándolo, pero sin hacerlo, no reconociéndolo del todo.

A unos kilómetros las personas seguían fisgoneando sin saber que la verdadera noticia no era el atentado, si no dos personas que se encontraban después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>*No sé cómo se construyen las casas, pero imaginemos que es así. <strong>

****Esta es solo una teoría y no sé si es verdad, pero se supone que desde que Ayato le comió su kagune ella ya no podía regenerar su Ukaku :c **

**Y bueno pues ¿Fin?**

**XD **

**Okey antes de que me maten por dejarlo así ;A; mi plan era dejarlo en un final abierto desde el principio, pero como se habrán dado cuenta ****o eso creo**** no le he puesto la opción de completo porque a medida que lo hacía se me ocurrían más ideas, pero como siempre pasa no sé como concretarlas D'= quizá lo haga en un futuro cercano pero no por el momento, incluso si lo hago será un fic bastante corto. No sé, el tiempo lo dirá xD**

**Bueno esas eran mis pequeñas (?) aclaraciones. Entonces… les gustó? digan que si al menos por compromiso :c Amo a Haise :3 aunque el otro Kaneki eran bien sensualón, este no se le queda atrás xD Además su modo stalker es genial. Que opinan del señor Higurashi y sus formas de conquistar a Touka? Me ha matado escribir sobre él x'D **

**Bueno espero leer sus comentarios o insultos ******aunque espero que no, por dejarlo así, ya saben D=****** nos leemos criaturitas :DDD**

**¿Sabes? Si me dejas un review Ishida hará el cap 10 de TG:re súper largo para que los fanáticos del Touken puedan farlinguear ó puede solo trolearnos como siempre. Mejor no te arriesgues y déjame un review xD **


End file.
